creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChristianWallis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:536040#536063|Better to be the first ( Unreviewed, would appreciate all and any feedback) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 15:23, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nice! Hey there, I couldn't help but notice that the good Anarchic Operations nominated Give It Everything for the July POTM. That's undeniably awesome, but not really surprising (considering how good of a pasta it is), so I just wanted to say congratulations. I'll be crossing my fingers for you in July! Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 16:45, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I saw them and applied a bunch. Again, I really appreciate the help. There were a couple things that I think I may keep though. Referring to the demon with a capital 'H' was intentional after the first act of mutilation to rely that the protagonist believed that there was some kind of terrifying divinity behind the thing. It was just a little subtle thing from when the story felt more Lovecraftian. Also, referring very vaguely to the rest of the country is a fairly common thing here in California. It's a big country so to a lot of people over here, there's California, the East Coast and varrying shades of stuff in the middle. It is kind of a forced inside joke that seems ludicrous to anybody not from here specifically (I'm not even sure if this is a thing elsewhere in America tbh), so I might consider changing it nontheless. Listing the 4th as a numeral also has a bit of the same connotation, where everybody I know would write the holiday as "The 4th of July", but that one I did change. For the speaking rule though, most of those isntances of dialogue were the first time somebody had spoken in the paragraph. There was physical narration and some reaction, but there wasn't exactly an internal monologue to contend with the dialogue. Do you think it would still be necessary to break a new line? Thanks again GodlyBob (talk) 02:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC) GodlyBob Re: Review I usually have a lot of time on my hands, and I am always happy to review a story. Unfortunately, you have caught me in a bad time as I have been insanely busy over the past few days. I have read your story, but due to time constraints I am having in real life, I am doubtful that I can provide a good enough review for you. Anything I was to write would be rushed and I would probably omit alot of valuable comments. I would suggest asking EmpyrealInvective to review the story, or Dr. Frank N Furter, as they seem to be incredibly active on the writers workshop. Once again, I am incredibly sorry that I can't review your story at this time. In a few days, when I have some time on my hands, I would be happy to review it. I just think your best option for immediate feedback would be to ask somebody else for now. Anarchic Operations (talk) 03:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Warrior Poet I'm going to assume your last name is a variant spelling of Wallace (perhaps some juicy gossip about a fifteenth or sixteenth century family disagreement over a wagon?), making you the wiki's official warrior poet. Jokes aside, just wanted to let you know you're doing great work around here, and we appreciate it. I know the work in the workshop especially can be thankless at times, but it doesn't go unnoticed. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Per your request, I read your story on the writer's workshop. I enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me again for an opinion, though I'm quite new to this site, I'm always happy to offer my two cents. Hopefully I was helpful! Advice Just so you don't waste your time, feel free to simply add the delete template to stories that are obviously going to be deleted. When they're riddled with misspellings and punctuation issues, it's very likely the story itself will have a lot of quality issues. Thanks for your help, and please, keep it up. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Getting Work Out There Hey! Thank you! Nice idea! I wasn't sure if those were chosen by people other than the authors, or if the author themselves puts the piece in that section. I'm really not much of a self-promoter. I'll have to look into more ways to utilize the site for some exposure. I just want to know that I'm not a total shit writer I guess, haha!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 15:47, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Well thank you for that! I appreciate it! It's always nice to know my efforts aren't futile. I'll peruse those rules and see if there isn't a little something something in there that points me in a good direction. Thanks again! I really do appreciate the time you've taken to read and review my work, in addition to helping me with the site. You're obviously a helpful and nice person! And I agree, I love this site for finding new reads and new authors to enjoy. That's a big part of the reason why I wanted to start writing here. I look forward to writing, reading, and talking together in the future! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 17:16, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: The upstairs watcher Hi Im Jambo73642, but call me James. You have helped me with grammar, punctuation and a story being bald or good. I have wrote a creepypasta called 'upstairs watcher' and before puting it out there I would love you to take a look at it and show me any faults. Hear it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:545342 Jambo73642 (talk) 20:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have just uploaded my second draft of the babysitter, hoping you could read it and give me a new review(oh and sorry it took so long, I posted a separate revision on accident and I got banned for a day). Creepypastalover32 (talk) 03:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Creepypastalover32Creepypastalover32 (talk) 03:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask a rather ridiculous question? In respone to your last message; it's nothing bad, just working and studying alot more than I should be. I have the next few days off though, so if you'd like anything reviewed or like to ask any questions, I'll be active! Speaking of which, I've been considering making an entry into Whitix's contest, but I can't decide which of my WIP's to focus on completing. So I'm going to ask you a ridiculous question. If you would be so kind as to review my profile and see my WIP stories, I'd love to hear which one seems the most interesting, or which premise you'd be more interested to see expanded on. The brief blurbs are very vague, so I am happy to share more on my plans for any of the stories if you like. Sorry for the trivial and ridiculous question, but I'd love an outside opinion, and your recent opinions have been of a good quality! Anarchic Operations (talk) 15:37, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Venomous + *Butchers* I'll try to summarize both these stories without giving too much away. These are WIP so everything is subject to change. * *Butchers* (in asterix's because I haven't settled on a title) focuses on a young adult who gets a job at a local Pigeon farm and slaughter house, where he begins to suspect that the slaughterhouse is also used to cover up the murders of humans. However, there comes a bit of a twist where it is revealed that the killings aren't as simple as they originally seemes, and that they were actually sacrificial killings for a very real and very dangerous beast. * Venomous is something I've been trying my hardest to perfect, but I'm never happy with the end result. I've been messing around with the idea for some time but I think I've come up with a plot that I'm happy with. It follows a serial killer who uses venomous creatures to dispatch his victims (much like I described in my blog post; Getting Away With Murder). It is written in the first person perspective as he almost mercilessly hunts and kills his victims using his unique MO. However, there is also a paragraph written from the victims perspective at the end which reveals that they might not be as innocent as they seem, and that there is a method to the killers madness. Anarchic Operations (talk) 16:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Check the Front Page Your story, Give It Everything, has been chosen to be the Spotlighted Pasta for the month of July. It will be posted on the front page of the wiki for the rest of the month. Congratulations, and thank you for contributing such quality work to the wiki. Have a good one, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:00, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations on getting spotlighted! Also I'd like to thank you for the time you've put into the writer's workshop helping other users (unfortunately I had to remove your most recent post as that author violated the WW rules about having multiple posts for the same story, but the feedback you gave was very detailed). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats, buddy! This is awesome! I'm so glad your work is spotlighted! You deserve it. You've put in a lot of good work on this site. I'm excited to read more of your pieces. Enjoy and good luck in your future endeavors! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 16:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Adding my congratulations here too, I knew that story was badass when I read it on the WW. Excellent work Christian, you've made a hell of an impact here. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 19:31, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, Hey Christian, Just wanted to point something out with your story for the contest. I didn't want to leave this in the comments because: 1) I haven't read the story yet, just skimmed it. 2) I didn't want to leave an edit comment on your story. But you have Toni spelt Tony in a couple of places. Not sure if that's how you wanted it or not, but it may be a good idea to fix that up. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I suppose if I read it I would have noticed that. I'll try and get around to reading it before too long. I can't make any promises right now, I have a good amount of things to do, but I'll try to give it a read. JohnathanNash (talk) 16:23, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :I just considered that a superfluous edit and undid it. If they continue to do bad/un-necessary edits I'll give them a warning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Venomous My story, Venomous, is now on the Writers Workshop. If you'd like to read and review it, I'd be very grateful! Hopefully you are not disappointed! Anarchic Operations (talk) 14:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Appreciate the feedback on Tunda/congrats You actually reflected a good deal of my own personal concerns with the work (I agree it's slow at the beginning a bit rushed at the end.) I'm a bit tied because of the word count and time crunch, else I would probably take the advice to rework it. Some of the back story that seems superfluous here is mainly because this (like all my stories) is eventually going to tie together in a larger narrative so I don't want to take them out (and have to establish some of those details later). In any case, thanks again, and I'll let you know how I fare in the contest. On another note, congrats on getting the spotlighted pasta for July! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 14:43, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Purple Prose What is your definition of "purple prose"? I didn't know Edwardian horror contained purple prose, so your idea of the subject might help me understand. CappkaTalk 11:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying that, I just mistook your comment. With the story, I was trying for a Southern Gothic/Edwardian style, but I see what you mean. CappkaTalk 15:34, July 12, 2016 (UTC) whiny blog posts Read your comment on the most recent one and you are now my new hero. --Mikemacdee (talk) 12:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) some time? Once more I would like to thank you for your assistance with Gracious Host. The points you brought up were very helpful. If you still have a little time, could you perhaps peek at 'Sleep' and 'Return Him'? Sleep's a micro and the other a short one of under 700 words. Thanks in advance! Nachtrae (talk) 14:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) 17 18 19 Hey now, it's not Blizzard that gave the feedback on num 17 but me! (unless BlizzardLemon put feedback up somewhere else and I missed it :<) I may be new but I do have my own name you know! :P Nachtrae (talk) 08:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : The Christian is not perfect! I have seen it in action now! :P : Nachtrae (talk) 09:11, July 15, 2016 (UTC) thank you thanks for adding the category to Gracious Host. I'd completely forgotten haha XD Nachtrae (talk) 11:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Small Favor If you wouldn't mind, when you get the time, take a look at this story in the WW - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547695 It's really short, and I would just like to get your opinion on it. They've made some alterations and an appeal, and I just want to see reactions from a couple other trusted users before I decide. My main concern is whether it will be too confusing to the average reader or if I'm just underestimating people. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 14:31, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, Christian. Really appreciate it. Let me know if you ever need help with anything. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:44, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Venomous Review (again) Hello my friend. I know you are busy on this site and whatnot, but I have a favour to ask, if you are up for it. Now that Venomous is published onto the wiki, and the contest is soon to be judged, I really would like a final review on the story. That would just help me get a clear idea of what needs to be changed in my final edit. I know that you have a story of your own in the contest, so if you'd rather not help me I can wholly understand. The story has had some negative critiques, and I'm determined to try and make the story 100% before it is is judged. Then again, I know that the quality of a story can be somewhat subjective, so if in the rare case you find that the pasta would not benefit from any more edits, and that I may just be overreacting to the negative comments; I wouldn't mind if you told me to grow up and stop worrying. Long story short, I am a little doubtful that my story is as good as it can be, and I'd appreciate it if you could give one final review. I'd definitely be willing to return the favour. Anarchic Operations (talk) 07:30, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Collab http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 20:40, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Chris, would you like to review my creepypasta, pokemon go experience Creepypastalover32 (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC)Creepypastalover32Creepypastalover32 (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) re: Vandalism No problem! Glad to have been able to help. Nachtrae (talk) 08:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Trollz I think I just met the stupidest troll in my life, Chris. Truth be told, that was such a funny attempt in harassing; good thing that bastard got his ass kicked out... Welp, just thought this was too good of a thing to just pass up. RuckusQuantum 11:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey Christian, Just wanted to say thanks for your work tagging stories for review/deletion, it's a massive help to us in the process of reviewing stories, and often goes unnoticed by the majority of editors, so thank you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) 'The Car' Review Hello Christian. If you had the time, I'd really appreciate some feedback on the first-half of my new story. There isn't alot there at the moment, so it shouldn't take you too long to read! Thanks in advance! Anarchic Operations (talk) 12:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that. They've now been blocked for two weeks. Also, thanks for all the other great work you've been doing around the site. We really appreciate it. Jay Ten (talk) 13:56, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I gave them a week block. As for the profile picture, I'm afraid it's likely vague enough to pass inspection, even if its intent is rather clear to some of us. If I'm missing something more blatant about it, please let me know. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 10:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I messaged them. Also, sorry for not giving my final thoughts on "The Fatso". I'm coming off two different medications at the moment (SSRI and Lorazepam), and my head feels about three sizes too big. Not to mention swings of severe irritability/aggression and hypersensitivity to pretty much everything. Yay! My freakin' teeth hurt for crying out loud. Anyway, this is probably too much information, but I'm weird like that. No sympathy wanted, just making sure you know it's not just because I don't give a damn. Hope all is well. ::Jay Ten (talk) 14:08, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Man, don't worry about those, really. I forgot I even brought them up. But if you ever feel like reading some poorly written weird stuff, then feel free. Might be a good idea to read my comment on this blog before you read them. Just so I don't seem like a complete psycho. :::Jay Ten (talk) 15:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: No problem man, sorry you had to deal with that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Collabs About a collab with you... that'd be cool as hell! I'll shoot a message if I get some time. About the Ashen Rain collaboration. Since this sounds quite off-thread, I figured out it would be better if I get this conversation thread(?) running on your talk page instead. I'll be explicit: I don't want to tell the community about this secret project yet. Sounds like some ominous plan to blast planet Earth into pieces, right? Not really, that's way low below our level of intelligence... Jokes aside, the project's still in the beginning stages and the stories aren't pretty much complete (although we really are working on it). What I can tell you though is I'm collaborating with artist/writer Ryene Motarjeme, a.k.a. RE-vis-d from DeviantArt. And - interestingly so I think - this might be the first time I'd reveal what the "R" in my DA sub-username actually means. RuckusQuantum (Charles R.) '' Only a few people know of this, really (that includes Empy, Humby, Shawn, the deceased black cat Tio and some other friends); I think it's about time I share my secret. If you have some ideas, message me back. RuckusQuantum 11:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) : ''P.S. Email me: '''ruckusquantum@gmail.com', if you want to get yourself involved in the chaos me and 'Ryene' are making. We'd love to have you on our team.'' : RuckusQuantum 11:08, July 29, 2016 (UTC) contest reviews I'd be honored to get detailed feedback from ya for The Laughing Desert if you find the time.--Mikemacdee (talk) 15:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Just Another Blog in the Wall Hey, just wanted to drop by with a small piece of advice you can ignore without repercussions (unless I have a mood swing, which happens about every five minutes). One way to help get your blog noticed is by replying to people that comment on them. This keeps it popping up in the feed and can lead to it finding its way onto the front page/popular blog posts. This is just something I've noticed over time. You've probably noticed this yourself, but I wanted to let you know it was ok to do this. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:08, August 8, 2016 (UTC) re: Curation Oh my goodness thank you for the mention in your blog! It means a lot to me. As for my lack of activity, what can I say. Work has been keeping me occupied so that means no sneak writing/reviewing here for a bit, and my attention has been diverted between gaming and drawing. I still try to log on every day to take a peek around but not nearly as much as I'd like. Days don't have enough hours in them! Nachtrae (talk) 18:24, August 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Curation Wow! How kind of you! I really appreciate that! I'll take a look now. Thanks for thinking of me, friend! Hope all is well, and as always, let me know if I can help you with anything!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 14:14, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Already commented before I saw your reply ;)--BlizzardLemon (talk) 15:29, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Appreciate it. Definitely not a pain in the ass, lol. And feel free to make a new section on my talk if you don't want to keep hunting down that old one. I'm not very picky about my talk page. Jay Ten (talk) 16:34, August 9, 2016 (UTC) story! Ask and thy shalt receive Mind reading and giving some feedback on 'The Perfect Marriage'? It's in the Workshop! Also, I am somewhat amused by our differing opinions on Astral Projection. I didn't mind the meandering tone in beginning as much as you seemed to, though I guess if the start got trimmed and smoothed out it would improve the story. Nachtrae (talk) 14:47, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : I can see your point on length. When I look at the workshop I do tend to favor shorter stories for review more than the longer ones, but when I sit down to read a published pasta, I don't care much for length. I'll read it! But that's just me. I can happily curl up in a corner with a book and read the hours away. : Mine isn't that long, just over 650 words, so it's no Astral Projection! I'll see about getting to your story when I'm home. : It's not like I left left you know. Just less activity due to life being life! :p I did notice the colab thing going on but held back on it as I'm not confident enough in my own abilities to join such an ambitious effort. I'll think on it some more though. : Nachtrae (talk) 15:17, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: I updated 'The Perfect Marriage' and added a paragraph at the end that I feel gives it a better ending as well as showing this individual as a continued threat. Do please give it a read when you have the time! ::: I probably won't get to 'The Witch And The Fatso' today due to time constraints, but I will attempt tomorrow. It's fairly lengthy that I've seen from a glance, so I'll need more time than I have right now. I will get to it though, either before or after publication! ::: Nachtrae (talk) 19:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Get it Thanks for the message. I may have peeked a little at what she's contributed so far out of curiosity, and I've come to the conclusion that I do in fact value your, Jay's, and Dr's Frank's opinions a bit higher. And hey, I was bound to get a negative review some time. Sure it stings a little, but I'll get over it. Nachtrae (talk) 18:13, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Request When you have the time, could you check out my story "Most Sinister Weapon"? I just wondered if you'd be interested since you've mentioned liking reality-based pastas. Raidra (talk) 00:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Calling you up... ...on your offer to help with the reviews for the contest. I know that the poll is up, but I still think everybody deserves a review for their story. Unfortunately I don't hink I'll get the time to read Niki No. 41 anytime soon. It is quite a large story and I still have two (or three) other stories left to review for the contest. To add to that I have another two stories I've been asked to review that I can't get around to until I finishe these Contest reviews. Long story short, if you could review Ameagle's story for me I'd be a happy person. Also, I would be happy to review The Shimmering Tree for you again, if you'd like me to do that for you. I know I've reviewed it up in the Writers Workshop, but unfortunately I don't think anybody is going to stick their neck out to review it if I don't, unless you ask somebody specifically. It's up to you though; I'm happy to read it again. I actually want to. A_O. Anarchic Operations (talk) 07:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Critique Request Hi Christian, I figured I'd reach out to you since I've seen you provide thorough feedback to a variety of stories. If you had the time, would you be willing to look at one I have in the Workshop? I will note that it is quite lengthy. There would be no hard feelings if you wish to decline. Story: Insula Vngel W (talk) 18:10, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome I appreciate it! Yeah, that's fine. Get to it when you have the time. ::Vngel W (talk) 00:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::No, that's fine. Given the length, it makes sense to tackle it that way. I would been quite surprised if you had gone through it quickly. XD :::Vngel W (talk) 17:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey, Christian. A month, or two ago yo reviewed my story, "The Lunar Murder", and there you mentioned that if I need any other story reviewed, I can ask you here. So, if you want to, and have the time, I would appriecate a review of my new story, The Occurrence on the Road. Bad name, I know. I would also like to apologise for getting into your discussion with the author of the creepypasta "Thumbs", but I get short-term rabies every time I see someone not taking feedback too well. Jake888 (talk) 15:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Collaberation on a short story Hey there! You replied on my call for a writer. Thought i'd give you a "rough outline" on what i think could be a good read. First a little background. I'm a truck driver, long boring drives hauling god knows what around Europe. Most of the time its just that. Every once in a while something happens that breaks the routine, sometimes you get angry over some douchebag that cuts you off, sometimes you find yourself in a situation that just completely freaks you out. Recently i had to unload somewhere south of nowhere in France, which already is known to have those almost forgotten towns where 10 familys live and the rest of the place is just boarded up houses and jungles of weeds that used to be gardens. I know its hard to believe but even we have to keep to the laws haha, so i'm almost out of time, i have to stop at 23:00ish in one of those shady, creepy towns. Worst... night... ever... I didnt see or hear anything myself that night, but me being my paranoid self, always lisening. Always peeking through the windows, wouldnt want anything to happen to my load, or my truck of course. Being in an almost abandoned town just plays with your mind. I thought it might be fun to continue on that. Expand it a bit. I am a great fan of ghost/being/monster story's and i think there is potential here. You know, like throwing a few boogymen out there or even nothing (like making this guy think there is all sorts of hellish gouls out there but its just him going mad, maybe at the end revealing that he losee his mind because hw ran over a little kid a few days ago and that image keeps haunting him). Not totaly sure of what way to go with this. Let me know what you think. I can provide a lot of details about the job to make it look legit and give the reader that feeling of being alone in a real world situation instead of "it dragged me to another dimension" or "the door i came trough disapeared so here i am" kind of stuff. Greetz Mitch! RE: Collab Hey, not sure if this is the right way to go but i cant find something that looks like private messaging. Anyway, you wanted some more information about the job. I'm usually on the road for 5 to 6 days. Leaving early on Monday (5:00ish) and returning at the yard Friday evening or Saturday afternoon. Leaving my wife, 2 young sons and 2 dogs behind to fend for themselves. They hate it when i leave but bills need to be paid and a few mouthes to feed. She doesnt nag about it tho. Instead she keeps offering to find a job herself but i dont want that, taking care of 2 kids, a few pets and running the household already is a 24/7 job. I dont like leaving them behind as well but this is the life i wanted long before i met my wife. Started with it about a year before we knew eachother so she nobody actually knows any better. I'm from Holland myself, Mondays usually start at the Yard near the Belgian border, running a short run to a town nearby and then off to Belgium, France, Luxemburg or Germany. I haul freight containers for the P&O Ferry lines (you know, the ones that do the Ferrys to the U.K.). This means i pick up a container that has been loaded in the U.K. at a port and unload it in lets say Paris, before getting it loaded some place else and bring it back to port to be shipped to the U.K. again. I've got my own truck, a blue and white Volvo i nicknamed "Blue Betty" (no this is not a joke hahaha). I work for a boss, the truck is his... but i think its mine, added some lights to it and did the interiour in black and beige leather to make it feel a bit more homely instead of cold gray plastic everywhere. Built a microwave in one of the cabinets and stuff like a fridge and laptop are in there as well. According to laws and the people that enforce them i can work up to 15 hours a day after which i need a 9 hour break/sleep period. I can drive 4.5 hours straight before i need to take a 45minute break. I can drive 10hours a day for 2 days and 9 hours a day for the rest of the week (loading and unloading count as working hours instead of driving... obviously). On average i do about 700kilometers a day (dont ask me how much miles that is haha) since im limited to 85km/h. Evenings and nights mostly consist of reading creepypasta's or watching a movie on the laptop. I'm not the outgoing kind of guy that walks up to everyone to start conversations and brag about all the shit i have done or how awesome my truck is, i leave that to the 18yr old tattoo'd douchebags that call themselves the new generation kings of the road. I'm just 25yrs old but im really old fashioned when it comes to the job. You do as you are told, you treat your truck with care and keep it in good nick and you make sure your cargo is safe and unharmed at arrival. Not acting like a god that drives some show truck only to stop at every goddamn parkingspace to wipe off 3 specs of dust. (End of rant). Instead i rather keep to myself and mind my own busness... save for the moments where a good friend pulls up at the same lot and i just go full nuttballs only to regret going to bed at 3 in the morning and having to leave a 6... thank god for Red Bull. I will try and find some folklore and stuff like that myself. I've got a load of time to pass right now anyway. I'll make sure to read the story's you talked about earlyer. Thanks for the interest! Hey Christian, that SCP you sent me sounds like a great idea to work with! For some reason i thought about that old movie "christine", bet you know what im talking about, the one with the killer car. I've been looking for similar story's like the one we are working on but couldnt find anything even close. Ghost cars, killer cars, freaky radio's, its all been done before. Maybe we could even deepen the plot and somehow connect the truck to the "happenings" without going down the cheesy "oh my god the car/truck is trying to kill me" path... havent completely thought it out, maybe its something you can use. Just take your time, stress is for people in expencive suits ;P let me know when you find some time. I will try and find more idea's allong the way. Greetz! TruckerMitch (talk) 17:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Reverse Review Request Just curious if you have anything you need/want someone to look over. You read/comment on so much, I want to make sure your work is getting attention as well. Let me know. Jay Ten (talk) 17:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :I read and commented on Ixodida. I don't know if I'm just out of my head right now, but holy shit, my friend. That's the kind of words I love to read. You're better than I had thought; although I do choke on some of your commas! ; ) :Jay Ten (talk) 21:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Please use anything you want! I will check out the Prelude story you sent me. I found something half of intrest... Dame Blanches, they are like the irish Banshee's but instead of screaming that fortells a death they "guard" a canyon or bridge and things like that. They expect you to do a certain thing, for example dance with them or knee for them, in order for you to pass them safely. If you would refuse they kind of trow you off the thing yhey are guarding. Its a fixed and clear story tho... not much you can bend in a way it might be usable but maybe there are some aspects to it that could be some kind of inspiration. If there is anything you need to know, just ask! I might have picked up something tho... i've got a few french friends that actually want to talk in a language other than french. I'll update you asap! TruckerMitch (talk) 18:35, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Shout out Hi Christian, I just stumbled across your Blog discussing my story U.S.S. FEBRUARY Thank you very much for such encouraging words. When an author takes risks...and this was definitely a risk, the rewards are immeasurable when it works and its acknowledged. Now I will admit, my mind works in strange ways. I mean, who would have ever thought The Thing - The Musical as a story that should be written. However, like you, The Thing is a revered film, that I would only handle with the upmost respect. Oh, I just want to call out one minor error. There actually is no "we". I am a solo act. Killahawke1 is just me; no one else. The same as well for my narration channel. Interestingly, you're not the first to make that statement. I honestly, don't know where that came from. Anyways, no big deal, take care and thank you very much KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:18, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Not a problem, friend. I'll give it a read today. Jay Ten (talk) 15:27, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous Message. Mr. Dupin is applying for Admin, and there is no doubt he will get it. But that means there would be only two rollbackers, and they might need somebody else with that title, if you know what I mean... Re: Well of course it is up to you, but I think it would be great. It has already been mentioned on our Slack channel (by Tom, I think), and we thought you would be a great addition. Your edit numbers are still a bit low, but your other contributions would likely overshadow that issue. If you do want to do it, just keep editing until Dupin is promoted, then go ahead and make your app. If you want to wait a bit, that's fine, but I think you would have nothing but a positive impact. I really have no doubt in your abilities. Jay Ten (talk) 15:44, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Dropping in to say you'd be a great addition to the team. Your work here has been fantastic and you've been great help, especially on the WW where I slacked off the last few months. There's no rush of course, and it is all up to you. MrDupin (talk) 16:14, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Christian. Just thought you wanted to know, that story's in the workshop since last year, and I believe it was already posted and deleted (from the author's request). If you knew, then sorry for the bother. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:10, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Chris Thanks for the support, I greatly appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 14:16, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, LolSkeletons beat me to it. Next time I'll get them, next time. MrDupin (talk) 13:22, September 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It's good, that's the way it was originally, but someone must have messed it up. Thanks for the point though. MrDupin (talk) 12:27, September 23, 2016 (UTC) A boring tale? Hey Christian, I made a new story! While it's not necessarily for the collab, I did have to get this one out of my brain and I'd love it if you could take a look at it. Maybe it can be reworked to be part of the collab, though I'm still planning a different one for that. It's called "Boring Johnny" and is up in the workshop. Like most (all) my stories, it's not long, being just below 800 words. Nachtrae (talk) 09:41, September 26, 2016 (UTC) App If you're still interested, you can make a rollback app anytime you want. I personally think you have enough edits and have been very active around the site for quite a while. Feel free to wait, but I think you should be fine if you go ahead. If you have any questions about how to make the app, just let me know. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 21:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Thanks for pointing it out. It got taken care of by Lolskeleton. It's great that you let me know of these things, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 12:13, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Not a problem. Might take me a couple days, but I'll definitely get to it. Jay Ten (talk) 15:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Creepy Message Incoming But not the my usual type of creepy. See, I've got to read your user page intro out of curiosity (read: stalking habits). Anyway, after skipping through the boring crap (/sarcasm) I discovered that you own two dogs, a husky and a german shepherd. Coincidentally, both of them happen to be my favorite dog breeds (and the mix between them). So, as a dog lover who never got to own a dog (a cruel world this is), I felt obliged to ask, how is it? In general, how are them, how do they affect your life, etc. On another note, I know you said you are already charged with so many things, but the asshole in me made me tell you to check out the works of the HumboldtLycanthrope in the future. I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with at least some of his work, but all of them are worth checked out. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Fox shit? That's a new one. I can kinda understand the shepherd reputation-it can be one of the most frightening and powerful dogs. But yeah, it really usually depends mostly on nurture rather than nature. I was first interested in huskies because they look like the closest thing you can get to a wolf (along with a malamute), but I also like the fact that they tend to be very friendly, even to strangers. I always like to hear about things like that, I've got a soft spot for them. Also, don't worry about rambling. I'd be a hypocrite to complain about that. Thanks for the answer, cheers. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that. I doubt it will happen again since it's been a couple years now. If it does, let me know. Jay Ten (talk) 14:37, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I need some advice on writing. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 04:13, October 1, 2016 (UTC) More advice in general. 1) How long should my stories be written? Like how do I tell when the story starts to get too boring or it's too short? 2) How do I write a story in present-tense? I mean each time I tried to write a story in first perspective, the only tense that I always found suitable has been past-tense. 3) Should I write explanation or give subtle hints? For instance, I was writing the werewolf story. The one you saw about 3 days ago. -Skinwalker (First person narrative perspective) A woman and her child have been forced to move into a rather dangerous neighborhood. Later, she adopts a dog in attempt to deter burglars from attempting to break into her property. But with each week passing by, she begins to notice that things are getting more and more dangerous for her and her child. Eventually, somebody breaks into her house and the last person she expects to receive help from turns out to be someone close to her as well. Note: I changed some of the plot in order to avoid some plot holes that I found. Should I explain why did she moved away along with her child to a dangerous neighborhood or not? If so (Related to question 1), should I make the explanation long or short? 4) (Related to question 1) How do I detail something without making it too long? Each time I tried to detail something, it seems like I'm overdoing. But other times if I don't do it, it seems like lazy writing.RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:25, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Christian, can you send me an email here: mrdupincp@gmail.com MrDupin (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I wanted to say thanks for answering those four questions. I now know what I needed to do in order to write my stories better. Again, thanks for the help! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Ned the Nihilist Blog Hey Christian, First off, wow, amazing job on your analysis of Ned the Nihilist, definitely the most impressive analysis of a Creepypasta I've ever seen. I was just wondering, what would be your opinion on adding a small disclaimer to the top of your blog noting that it (the blog itself) talks about NSFW themes? Obviously the blog itself is far more mild than the story, but it still describes some pretty NSFW stuff ("a woman who forces Ned to clean her asshole, to an underage girl with no teeth, arms, or legs, bound to a wheelchair and repeatedly raped"). I don't mean actually tagging the blog as NSFW, but just adding a small notice at the top? It's 100% up to you whether or not you add it, just thought it might potentially placate Wikia staff should they come knocking. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:50, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Front Page Just wanted to congratulate you on being our first featured author. I really hope it brings your work some much deserved attention. On another note, I was curious if you noticed that Ned was feeding the daughter to the mother and vice versa. There was something you said that made me think you may have seen it differently. If you knew that, then ignore this. BS = beef stew (even though that wasn't mentioned, I was implying that he'd been feeding the girl "beef stew") and the girl was "Steak Tartare". Anyway, thanks again for using my story. I really appreciate it. Jay Ten (talk) 22:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Dammit, Jay ninja'd me and I was hit by a spoiler. Damn you master ninja Jay, I will get you one day! :Also, congrats Christian on the feature. Hope this brings more people to your writing. MrDupin (talk) 22:36, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::NOOO!!! Jay hides his face. I didn't even think about it. We really need to get the Spoiler Alert! code to cover the text so a user has to hover over it to make it appear. Sorry, Dupin! ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, a winner is you! Saw you got promoted to Rollback. Good going, feel free to let me know if you have any questions on your new skills. Additionally you can add this template: to your user page to identify yourself as one of the rollbacks on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:33, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats Christian. Green suits you well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 23:45, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats from me also Christian! I consider it well deserved. :Nachtrae (talk) 06:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations boss, it is really cool to see you promoted. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 06:55, October 3, 2016 (UTC)